Wind Beneath My Wings
by Angelgirl03
Summary: Rated PG to be safe. Tails dies and Sonic reflects with this song. Please R


This just popped in my head when I heard this song, enjoy. Also read my other story I'm working on Living in the Past. R&R

I don't own the Sonic characters or the song.

This takes place from Sonic's point of view.

I walked over to the small grave and laid some flowers on it, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry Tails" I whispered and brushed some leaves out of the way to reveal the name Miles "Tails" Prower: Best friend and a hero to all.  It had been two months since his death but I still had nightmares about it, and regrets. Eggman had tried to take over the world again  and Tails and I had gone to stop him.  While I had been busy with Eggman Tails tried to take on his newest and deadliest robot yet on his own. He defeated it but suffered a fatal injury. I got us away but he died in my arms an hour later. His last words were " Sonic, I'm sorry I could never prove myself to you, I always thought of you as my friend and hero." He had died trying to show me he was more than a side kick. I turned from the grave  away and saw an eagle soaring high above, that's what Tails should have been doing. The sun was covered by a cloud casting everything in shadow and for a brief moment it was in the shape of a fox, a fox with two tails. As I started to run I remembered a song that seemed to fit perfectly.

**_It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind._**

Whenever I defeated Eggman I had gotten all the credit. In newspapers, magazines, the news, any where they never mentioned that Tails had almost done as me. I realized that when I had gone off running someplace with him following behind I never slowed down to let him catch up. He was always left behind but he never gave up, giving his all to stay right behind me. _  
  
**So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.**_

The Tornado was at first mine, it was Tails who had modified it and so I gave it to him. But everyone mentioned the Tornado as my plane even though I hardly took care of it. It must of hurt whenever someone did that or failed to say he helped me save the world, but he always kept a smile on and had a positive attitude._  
**  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the Wind Beneath My Wings.**_

In a way I looked up to Tails for his genius with machines and optimistic attitude no matter what. I wish I could fly or build machines like he could. He was the one who showed me the joy of flying either by carrying me up with his two tails or on the wing of the Tornado.  I remember the first time we flew up. I had thought running was a blast but doing loops and rolls in the sky is the best. But I'll never go again with Tails._  
**  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.**  
I would be nothing without you._

Tails was more than my best friend, I was like his big brother and family he never had. I know he wanted to be a hero like me. But I also knew I couldn't of become a hero without him to help me through it all. I wish I had told him so.

**_  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the Wind Beneath My Wings._**

Tails died to try and gain my trust and respect, he already had it. He supported me like the wind supported that eagle.  I had to do something so he would have the respect of all and everyone would know how much of a hero he was._  
  
**thank God for you, the Wind Beneath My Wings...**_

A few weeks later I was there at a ceremony, not to be honored but to unveil a special statue in honor of Tails. He will never know this but at least every one else will know that Tails was a true hero, more than I could ever be by myself. _Tails, if you can hear me I_ thought Thank _you for everything, maybe someday we'll meet again you'll realize I was a hero because you were too._

Please tell me how you like this, I wrote this at one in the morning so don't be too harsh. R&R 


End file.
